marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Fantastic Four Vol 1 1
Appearing in "Seven Gates" Featured Characters: * Fantastic Four (First appearance) ** Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) (First appearance; rejoins team) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) (First appearance) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) (First appearance) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * Alicia Masters (First appearance) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Antagonists: * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) (First appearance) Other Characters: * Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin) (Mentioned only) Synopsis for "Seven Gates" In the Baxter Building, Reed Richards is calibrating a portal gun that will enable him to create portals anywhere within the universe. Johnny arrives and asks questions about the gun. Knowing Johnny, Reed asks him how he's doing. Johnny replies that he's not doing fine with Crystal since the Inhuman seclusion months ago. Johnny then asks Reed how he managed the time he spent stuck in the Negative Zone a year ago and away from Susan. Reed just smiles and replies that he is a husband and a father and he will do everything to get back to his family. Meanwhile, Ben Grimm takes Alicia Masters to a date. Ben tells her girlfriend that he has been on a hundred of battles in his whole life and each of them he only though of getting back to her alive. Ben then kneels in front of her and proposes. Alicia says yes and the two kiss each other. In the Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station, Susan visits her friend Carol Danvers. The two discuss about the future of A-Force since Dazzler's disappearance, Jennifer losing her ability to Hulk out, and Nico's death. Carol proposes to end the team, but Susan confesses she needs some time out from the Fantastic Four. Susan details that Reed has been totally different since he returned from the Negative Zone and she's afraid of him. Carol advises her to give Reed some time, before receiving an alarm that she is on schedule to patrol North America on low-orbit. In Latveria, Doctor Doom curses as he receives the news that Reed Richards is back and the Fantastic Four is complete again. That night, Reed has nightmares of his time in the Negative Zone and accidentally hits Susan in the stomach. Confused with what to do with her husband, Susan leaves the room and goes to the Seven Gates. Susan recalls the time where they searched for Reed and opened seven portals to different places in the hopes of landing on the Negative Zone. Susan leaves the room but unbeknownst to her, she has opened one the gates and an unknown creature creeps out of the gate. Solicit ONE UNIVERSE. ONE FAMILY The Marvel Forever universe continues with the First Family! Reed Richards has returned after being trapped in a war-torn Negative Zone. The family has reunited at last! But wounds they've received will never heal and the day of their reunion will became the first of their last days. Notes Trivia Recommended Links Category:Comics Category:2018 Category:2018, June Category:Week 23, 2018 Category:Marvel Forever:Week 23, 2018 Category:Sam Riders Category:Esad Ribic/Cover Artist Category:Marvel Forever Category:Forever Fantastic Four Vol 1 Category:T+ (13 and up) Category:Seven Gates (Story Arc) Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Susan Storm (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Victor von Doom (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-10698)/Appearances Category:Created by Kproject391